federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Koran Jatar nee Una
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Koran Jatar (Mirror) Koran Jatar nee Una (played by Brad Pitt) is the tenacious and confident investigative reporter for the FNS. Adopted into the famous Una clan, he is one of the most mentally sound of the family and the most confident. Having little to deter him, Jatar will stop at nothing to get the juicy stories. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born December 26, 2379. *Parents - Kava (2337 - 2379) and Koran Azin (2332 - 2379). *Adoptive Parents - Katal Una (2347) and Cathasach Una (2344 - 2383/2403). *Step-Father - Chiaro Dhow (2382). Both parents survived the Occupation, however because of their extended time spent in the mines, both suffered from chronic lung disorders. Shortly after Jatar's conception, his father Azin died, while his mother passed away after his birth because of the trauma combined with her long illness. A little over a month later, he was adopted by Katal and Cathasach. When Cathasach was killed in a freak construction accident where he was impaled by a unsecurely fashioned pipe, Faran Una (2341), came into the picture attempted to replace his former hosts duties as father - however this did not last long and Faran is no longer involved in their lives. In future plots, however, Jatar's father Cathasach never died until 2403. Jatar and his mother Katal had always been distant, Jatar often finding his family embarassing. It wasn't until Katal attempted suicide in 2399 did the family open their eyes and change their attitudes in regards to Katal. Some time after his parents divorce, his mother married Chiaro in 2401. When Cathasach was murdered by Zuri Dorr, Jatar was shocked and hurt but managed to quickly get over the loss as he was never close with his adoptive father. He has some contact with Una's new host Sendra Mysen-Una. Sibling(s) *Older, Adopted Brother - Tucker Dorr (2376); via Katal + Eben. *Older, Adopted Brother - Benjamin Wolfe (2377); via Katal + Marcus. *Older, Adopted Sister - Mylee Mawiziki-Una (2378); via Solange + Adewale. *Younger, Adopted Sister - N'lani Una (2380); via Katal + Cathasach. *Younger, Adopted Sister - Lauren Una (2381); via Katal + Cathasach. *Younger, Adopted Sister - Luke Una (2381); via Katal + Cathasach. *Younger, Adoptive Brother - Farhi Una (2385); via Katal + Cathasach. *Younger, Adoptive Brother - Jolon Dhow (2401); via Katal + Cathasach. *Younger, Adoptive Sister - Aaliyah Dhaja (2402); via Katal + Cathasach. Extended Family Adopted Paternal *Step-Grandparents - Sela Nora (2320) and Garnik Nora (2316); via Cathasach. *Step-Uncle - Fing Nora (2340); via Cathasach. *Step-Cousin - Maja Nora (2363); via Cathasach. *Step-Grandparents - Evalynne Dhow (2256) and Kitaan Dhow (2200); via Chiaro. *Step-Aunts - Elliana Dhaja (2381), Adiyah Dhaja (2383), and Zoe Dhaja (2397); via Chiaro. *Step-Uncles - Dylan Dhow (2390), Zachary Dhow (2397) and Ah'riel Dhow (2401); via Chiaro. Adopted Maternal *Great x13 Grandparents - Peta Clearwater (1920-1998) and Anthony Fabbro (1921-1999). *Great-Grandparent (Paternal) - Arrennhe Nnerhin (2290-2369) and Ai'odann T'Kassus (2270-2374). *Great-Grandparent (Maternal) - Marian Stoma (2288-2369) and Gregory Fabbro (2280-2368). *Grandparents - Laura Fabbro (2312-2366) and Lorbadin T'Kassus (2304-2381). *Great Aunt - Emily Fabbro (2310). Newphew(s)/Niece(s) *For a complete list, please refer to Katal's Grandchildren. In-laws *Brother-in-law to Zahir al-Khalid through Lauren. *Brother-in-law to Kitaan Dhow through N'lani. *Former Brother-in-law to Hayden Liu-Ioan through N'lani (divorce). *Former Brother-in-law to Katriona Wolfe through Benjamin (divorce). *Former Brother-in-law to Sidney Piper through Mylee (widow). *Brother-in-law to Abbott Thay *Son-in-law to Denorian Thay and Heidi Thay. Chilren Koran Kava Born May 01, 2403. *Koran Kava is the first child between Jatar and Anna-Aleena Thay. She is 1/2 Bajoran and 1/2 Terran after Anna had her Betazoid DNA removed for her conception. She is named after Jatar's mother. Koran Suder Born July 15, 2403. *Koran Suder is the second child between Anna and Jatar. He is 1/2 Bajoran, 1/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Terran. He was developed in an incubator because of the conflicting Bajoran and Betazoid DNA. Personal Life Anna-Aleena Thay *Married - April 03, 2401. Jatar met his wife, Anna-Aleena Thay, during one of his journalistic missions which involved her father Denorian. Helping him get his stolen camera returned, they formed a bond and Anna was Jatar's first sexually. They continued to get into missions together, the biggest and most important being their task to rescue Anna's brother Abbott from the Syndicate. By doing that, Jatar was able to get a better in with the Thay family despite his lack of education. Anna's mother took him in as one of her own and finds a special attachment to the Bajoran. When Anna was brainwashed by her Uncle Sirion there was a brief time when the two broke up, but when Jatar realized what had happened, they were able to sort out their issues. Jatar used to have issues with Anna and her opinion of his family, finding that the Una reputation is embarassing. On their first anniversary they agreed to both take the name Koran. Education and Career With only a highschool degree, Jatar managed to get a beginning position at the Federation News Service. He has sence worked his way up the ranks thanks to his tenacity and dare devil behaviour. His stories have been breaking news and offered him more prestegious positions within the FNS. Jatar has taken classes since on photography in order to better his skills, but has no undergraduate diplomas. Because of his breaking stories during the Presidential Campaign he was invited to work for the Presidential Press Corps in 2402. A year later, he left the Corps and rejoined the FNS as an investigative reporter. Category:Bajoran Category:Future Plots Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:Katrina's Character